Where Two Paths Converge
de:Bastok-Mission 9-2category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *Trade 7 stacks of crystals to the Bastok Gate Guard or complete Wading Beasts fifteen times to unlock the mission. *Accept the mission from a Bastok Gate Guard and go the president's office and talk to Iron Eater for a cutscene. *Head to the Throne Room in Castle Zvahl Keep and enter the BC. *This is a 6 person BC fight against Zeid. Only characters that are currently doing the mission, or have previously done the mission (regardless of current allegiance), can enter the BCNM. *Once inside the Throne Room, run straight across to the big door on the other side. Heal up, buff, eat food, and then when you are ready, enter the BC by targeting the door and selecting "Where Two Paths Converge". *Buffs are removed upon entry. *Do not move towards Zeid until everyone is inside. *Zeid uses AoE WS that induces sleep so Poison Potions should be used. (highly recommended as the sleep effect can last very long, even on 75s) *Eventually (when Zeid is at about 65% hp) Volker will join the fight to help you and after a short cutscene, the battle will resume. Volker will attack Zeid with you and must be kept alive. If he is killed the battle will end in a loss. *If you take too much time resting in the second fight Volker will eventually run in to fight Zeid. *Zeid will spawn 2 mobs called Shadow of Rage which have decent attack but very low hp. Blizzard III or stronger will one-shot. They are very resistant or immune to Sleep and Lullaby. *If the shadows are defeated the boss can just call another two. *Zeid can skillchain with his shadows. (And therein lies the secret to success of this mission.) A WHM to heal party, A RDM to heal Volker and one DD dedicated to taking out the shadows. The remaing DD will work on Zeid. Don't worry about the AoE sleep. We had one person slept in five fights! The skillchain wiped our party three times before we decided to take out the shadows. Then we won twice in a row. * A party of 5 members which have the job listed: 75MNK/NIN 75DRG/SAM 75WHM/SMN 75DRG/WHM and 75RDM/NIN can do the fight nicely in 5mins and 34 secs. * Trio'd by 75DRK/SAM, 75PLD/WAR 72BLU/NIN with little difficulty. * Soloed by 75BLM/RDM not using kite methods, just buff up fully at start (SS, blink, aquaveil, blaze spikes for dmg and phalanx) and then use freeze2/burst2 and first fight finishes. Next fight buff up again with the mp you have left then manafont and finish him. *After the fight watch another cutscene and then return to the president's office and talk to Iron Eater. *Watch another cutscene and finish the mission. Game Description :;Mission Orders:An adventurer has been attacked while on an investigation to Xarcabard -- and the attacker is said to be none other than the Dark Knight, Zeid! Report to the President's Office for a briefing on the situation at hand.